


Everything's Simple With You

by taegiradar



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cheesy, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of getting hurt (minor), Not Beta Read, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Young Love, hehe, it doesnt completely fit the rule of hogwarts, just ignore that, side yeonbin bc i cant help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiradar/pseuds/taegiradar
Summary: Love. Pure, unfiltered and oh so simple love. Maybe it’s too fast, maybe too little time has passed. They both didn’t really care.(It felt too right to even question.)Aka the one where Taehyun and Beomgyu are soulmates.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Everything's Simple With You

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer; i am NOT the most well versed in the hp universe, so if you find any mistakes.... ignore them hehe.
> 
> happy birthday to the lovely helena.  
> i hope this makes your day brighter, just like all the times you made mine shine.

“So you’re telling me that you have people left and right asking you out for the Yule Ball and you’re rejecting… all of them?” Beomgyu asks, exasperated.

The Yule Ball - arguably the biggest event in their school. As the days get colder, the anticipation in the air grows for the long-awaited dance. Invitations were being sent everywhere you looked, couples being excessively loud with their love. Beomgyu honestly found it a little corny, but it’s hard to hate it when people look  _ this _ happy. As much as it is a cheesy stereotype, being asked out to the Yule Ball is truly something really special.

Which is the reason why Beomgyu is now staring at Yeonjun, wide-eyed and in disbelief as the older off-handedly mentions he wasn’t taking anyone to the dance.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Gyu. It’s just a dance.” Yeonjun looks over to his watch, tapping his feet as if it’d make their train arrive any faster. A clear sign he’s hiding something.

Beomgyu puts his backpack down next to his two other pieces of luggage (every time, without fail - he makes the same mistake of bringing too many things back to Hogwarts). Their train isn’t set to arrive for another 5 minutes, and he intends to use every second of that to try to get the truth out of Yeonjun.

“Not that big of a deal? Yeonjun, you’re literally the main star of the night. How is that not a huge deal?” Beomgyu wants to shake some sense into his best friend. (How he won the Triwizard Tournament, he has no idea.)

Yeonjun shrugs his shoulders, trying to play it off coolly. (it’s been years since that has fooled Beomgyu.) “I just don’t want to take anyone.”

Bullshit. “You know I know that isn’t it. You literally told me,  _ after you almost died might I add _ , that you did all that just so you could dance with someone at the ball.” Beomgyu runs his hand through his already messy brown hair, stressing out more than he honestly needs to.

“Yeah but he-” Yeonjun’s ears turn red at the slip-up. He hopes Beomgyu didn’t notice and quickly moves on. “I was just joking. I’m just not interested in inviting someone else.”

Beomgyu notices. Of course, he does. “You aren’t interested in inviting  _ them _ , because you have your eyes on a particular person?”

Yeonjun sighs in defeat. “Fine. Yeah. But there’s no way in hell he’s going to accept, granted if I even get the guts to ask him.”

Beomgyu doesn’t understand how he can be this dumb. “Yeonjun, you literally won the tournament. How can anyone say no to  _ you _ ?” Sure, that’s not the only reason someone would be foolish to reject Yeonjun (he is smart, talented, a true all-rounder) - but Yeonjun really didn’t need that much of an ego boost right now.

“The tournament means nothing to him. Not when he’s literally the smartest guy in Hufflepuff, maybe the whole of Hogwarts, even.”

Beomgyu lets out a low whistle. “Damn you really chose a hard one, didn’t you?”

Yeonjun sighs dejectedly. “I really wish it was a choice.”

Right then, the sounds of the train approaching roar in their ears. The buzz around them instantly becomes more lively, and the eagerness in everyone’s faces increases tenfold. The train comes to a stop, and the younger students all rush to get their seats. Beomgyu and Yeonjun stay back for a bit and let the sea calm its waves first.

Beomgyu remembers when he first boarded the Hogwarts Express back in Year 1. Just like his juniors now, he was filled with overwhelming excitement, unable to keep still. He didn’t know what to expect, let alone the adventures he would experience along the way. Even with his childhood best friend, Yeonjun, telling him his own (exaggerated, but still out of this world) stories - Beomgyu didn’t feel ready. Every single thing he saw was new to him. Even after 2 years, he still can’t get used to how much magic is all around him.

“You know. It’s real brave of you to come at me for not asking him out for the dance when you’re literally in the same situation as I am.” Yeonjun brings him back from his daydream and Beomgyu takes a few seconds to understand the words coming out of his mouth.

“Huh?”

Yeonjun picks up his suitcases then, already making his way to the train. “When are you gonna ask Taehyun out?” He asks, out loud, where literally everyone else can hear him.

Beomgyu instantly turns red as he rushes to grab his own set of suitcases and follow behind Yeonjun.

“W-Wait what the hell are you talking about?” Beomgyu steps into the carriage, already breathless from the weight of the bags. “I do not have a crush o-”

That’s all Beomgyu gets out, because the next thing he knows, he’s face flat on the floor, belongings landing all around him.

The first thing he registers is the sharp pain on his forehead and knees.

The second thing that registers, however - it’s far more painful.

The excruciating, mortifying shame that overwhelms his body makes his ears turn red, his cheeks a bright pink and Beomgyu wants nothing but for the ground to swallow him up right then.

He keeps his head down, completely ignoring how he can hear Yeonjun (and everyone else in that carriage) trying to hold back their laughter, their stares boring into his skull. He briefly recognizes a voice all too familiar talking to him too - but his brain is too busy processing the shame he feels to think about anything else.

Only when he feels gentle taps on his shoulder, does he shift his downward stare back up. He slowly registers that everyone else around him has stopped staring, and that the muffled laughters are no longer heard. Still slightly out of it, Beomgyu finally moves to sit up, choosing to lean on the side of one of the doors instead. The throbbing in his head forces him to close his eyes shut, which is why when he starts to speak up - he doesn’t realize how much more of a fool he’s making himself look like.

“Choi Yeonjun, I swear if you tripped me for fun, I will make it my life mission to make sure Slytherin loses all their points because of you.” Beomgyu groans out, eyes still shut. Blissfully unaware.

“He didn’t trip you. My bag did.” A voice replies to him. A voice that is definitely, 100% not Yeonjun’s. A voice that oddly sounds just like-

Beomgyu opens his eyes, and when his vision finally focuses on the boy in front of him - all colour fades from his face.

Kang Taehyun.

Beomgyu is one big, colossal idiot.

“Oh. Taehyun.” Beomgyu is more or less rendered speechless. (Much like all the other times he has tried talking to the younger.)

Taehyun chuckles, soft and adorable like everything else about him. “That’s me! Listen, I’m really sorry you tripped. I didn’t realize my bag wasn’t fully in the compartment, it’s so stu-”

“No, no no. It’s okay! It’s fine! You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s me.” Beomgyu lets out a nervous giggle. “I-I didn’t look where I was going…” Beomgyu doesn’t think Taehyun could possibly do any wrong. He’s too… perfect. (To him, at least.)

Beomgyu is put off-guard by the gentle hand on his forehead, as Taehyun seems to be assessing the damage he caused. (Beomgyu thinks he should check his heart for that one - especially with how fast it’s racing.)

“It’s just a small scratch,” Taehyun moves his gaze to Beomgyu’s knees, “but I’m just gonna patch it up real quick for you, okay?”

“Patch… it up? Like with a plaster?” He feels like he’s still knocked out, even though it was just a minor fall.

Taehyun lets out a bigger laugh now, and the butterflies in Beomgyu’s stomach roar to life. Taehyun mumbles out a soft  _ ‘cute’ _ under his breath, which the older might or might not have caught.

“No, silly. Magic, remember? Did you fall down that hard that you forgot we’re on our way back to Hogwarts?” Taehyun pulls out his wand from his blue robe pocket, and only then does Beomgyu realize that the train has already begun its long journey.

Beomgyu almost slips out that Taehyun’s the one making him feel  _ this _ disoriented, not the fall - but he stops himself just in time.

“N-No. I mean,” Beomgyu can’t stop stuttering, apparently, “Yeah okay. A healing spell?”

Taehyun nods and places the wand close to his knees first. “Vulnera Sanentur.” He says, voice soft but sharp. Practiced, even though Beomgyu’s pretty sure the spell is only taught in the year after Taehyun’s.

Beomgyu sees the red cuts on his knees close up and disappear like they never existed.

“I’m gonna do it for your forehead now.” Taehyun almost whispers out, as if they are the only two people in this carriage and he doesn’t want to disturb the silence. (It sure feels like it.)

Beomgyu closes his eyes. Breathes deeply, in and out. Slowing his beating heart.

“Vulnera Sanentur.” He says again, just as sharp as before. Beomgyu feels, rather than sees, the scars fading. The throbbing in his head vanishes, slipping away like sand.

When Beomgyu opens his eyes again, his gaze immediately meets Taehyun’s. Maybe Beomgyu’s being delusional, maybe he’s feeling some unknown side effect of the spell - but right then, he feels as if something settles within both of them.

A connection, if you will.

The moment feels unbreakable, like nothing in the world can shatter the glass bubble around them. Well, until -

“Are you two gonna continue staring at each other like that or can Beomgyu and I finally take a damn seat?”

In Beomgyu’s head, he curses Yeonjun’s name a million times over. He might not have tripped him, but he sure does feel like sticking with the initial punishment. (Maybe something a little worse, if he’s being honest.)

The two break apart from each other’s gaze, and the distance between them now feels like an entire mountain valley. The blushes on both their cheeks don’t go unnoticed, and Beomgyu busies himself with picking up his suitcases to stop them from getting any redder. He sighs as he grabs his last bag, and accepts that this is it. The last time he’ll ever talk to Taehyun. Have an excuse to, at least.

“T-Thank you, Taehyun.” He says, bowing. “I’m sorry I was a bother.”

A flash of emotions pass through Taehyun’s eyes. Fondness, disappointment, longing - all which Beomgyu chooses to ignore.

“You weren’t.”

Beomgyu heads to his own compartment with Yeonjun, a few ones over. He doesn’t take a single glance back. Taehyun wishes he did.

He doesn’t know, that when Taehyun settles down in his own compartment, bag now stored properly - Beomgyu does look back.

“Next time.” Taehyun mumbles to himself. He felt  _ something _ when he looked at Beomgyu - something that felt similar to the feeling his parents have been trying to explain to him for years. A feeling of a connection between two bodies, like a puzzle piece snapped into place.

In the compartment a few ones over, Beomgyu ignores the teasing looks from Yeonjun. “I hope.” He mumbles to himself, even if it didn’t make sense. Like an answer to an unknown call.

Unknowingly, they completed each other.

Kinda like magic.   
  


❤

  
  


“So…”

Beomgyu looks up from his Potions textbook, but immediately refocuses back on it when he realizes who was talking to him.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me.” Yeonjun hits the back of Beomgyu’s head. (Endearingly, or something like that.) Yeonjun settles down next to Beomgyu, loud movements clearly not being appreciated if the scoffs from around the library mean anything.

Beomgyu, in that moment, is glad he is immune to Yeonjun’s little jabs. While the rest of the school might be whipped for him, Bomgyu has seen him pee himself when he was 6. All weak spots for his best friend disappeared after that point.

“Beomgyu… C’mon you can’t still be mad at me for ‘ruining your moment’ or whatever.” Yeonjun grips the younger’s right arm, shaking it excessively. Beomgyu doesn’t bat an eye.

It’s been a week since the train incident. 7 days. 168 hours.

And somehow, Beomgyu just can’t stop thinking about it. About Taehyun.

He has known about the Ravenclaw ever since Taehyun first entered Hogwarts. He was drawn in by his enchanting eyes, the sharp jawline and a beauty that just simply is unmatched. He found him attractive (ridiculously so), and he thought that’d be it. Just some fleeting eye-candy.

But then he started hearing these… stories. Stories, rumours, gossip over the years that he didn’t pay a mind to at first. But when he listened,  _ really listened _ \- all everyone ever had to say about him was beyond positive. How Taehyun would lend a helping hand to anyone who needed it. Unbelievably smart Taehyun, who helped multiple students go from flunking their classes to passing them with soaring As. How Taehyun had perfectly led his quidditch team to victory, even if he was only a sub-in at the time.

Some Slytherin characteristics, Beomgyu admits. But still, a true and pure Ravenclaw.

He watched from afar, most days. In the Great Hall, he would see him running over to his Hufflepuff friends, excitedly catching up with each other, the other students not even batting an eye. He memorised Taehyun’s bright smile, the way he laughed (even if most days he couldn’t even hear it) and the aura he had around him. Maybe a little creepy (Yeonjun’s words), but who could blame him? Everyday Beomgyu felt like a fool in love with someone who didn’t know he even existed.

(Which is funny, because Taehyun could say the exact same thing about him.)

“Beomgyu? Hey. Stop daydreaming!” Yeonjun is waving his hands in front of Beomgyu, which really didn’t help.

“Yes, what do you want?” Beomgyu finally pays attention to Yeonjun.

The older sighs in relief. “I already told you how genuinely sorry I am. I didn’t mean to ruin it for you, you know that right?” Yeonjun’s eyes are filled with guilt. Beomgyu feels himself weaken. (Maybe he’s not completely immune, after all.)

“I know. It’s okay, really. It’s not like anything would have happened if you didn’t.” Beomgyu pouts, despite himself.

He looks over at Yeonjun, whose eyes are now gleaming with a certain type of hope. “You can make something happen now?” Beomgyu can tell Yeonjun already has a 5 step plan in his head. It’s up to him whether to follow it or not.

“What are you proposing?”

Yeonjun eyes light up. “I managed to… actually ask Soobin out to the dance.” The red tips on his ears are the only indicator that he feels shy, still. “And you know… He’s friends with Taehyun, right? I can set up a thing… make sure you both turn up.”

“Like a fake excuse?” Beomgyu asks. He feels himself already giving in. Anything to get the chance to talk to him again.

“Yeah, something like that.” Yeonjun nods.

And despite everything he says, he trusts Yeonjun. He knows that Yeonjun has probably thought this all out, even if it seems a little ambitious. (Or silly, Beomgyu can’t decide.)

“Alright. Just tell me when.”   
  


❤

  
  


‘When’, apparently meant the day after, to Yeonjun. Beomgyu is entirely not ready, but deep down he knows he’s grateful the opportunity came so soon. If he had more time to think about it, he’s sure he would have backed out.

“Soobin! Wait up!” Yeonjun calls out, just as they were all dismissed from dinner. The loudness of his voice attracts a few eyes from the student body around them, but soon enough it clears out and the two are able to catch up with the Hufflepuff.

“Yeonjun, oh. Hello!” The smile on Soobin’s face weakens Yeonjun’s knees, and it’s the most vulnerable Beomgyu has ever seen him.

Yeonjun has to collect himself before he replies him. Hogwart’s star boy, flustered before he can even say a word to Soobin.

Beomgyu doesn’t even notice the two other friends standing behind Soobin. (Not now, at least.)

“I was wondering if we could hang out in the gardens before curfew?” Yeonjun picks at his nails, as if Soobin hadn’t already agreed to going to the dance with him the night before. (He just wants to get this right. Soobin  _ feels _ right.)

Soobin’s eyes soften, and Beomgyu hears a fake gag from behind them. He looks over, and sees a younger boy, (Hyuka, was his name?) rolling his eyes at the cheesiness of it all. “I can’t believe you really let this Slytherin take you to the dance, Soobin.”

Beomgyu lets out a laugh at that, and as his gaze shifts - it locks with the same ones from the train.

Taehyun.

Beomgyu doesn’t hear Soobin’s answer, nor does he register the other boys all walking away, leaving them alone in the middle of the hallway. The silence is tense, but in a good way. In a way that runs through Beomgyu’s veins and powers him up, like he casted a spell on him. (Maybe he did, to be honest.)

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

It’s not awkward. It’s simple.

“Wanna take a walk with me?” Taehyun smiles.

It’s simple. “Of course.”

They walk along the open corridors for a while, letting the cool breeze and calming silence surround them. They walk in perfect harmony next to each other, familiar steps leading the way. They don’t know each other well, not really. And yet, it feels so comfortable, as if they’ve known each other for years and this is just one of their many routines they have together. (Beomgyu hopes it does become a routine. Seeing Taehyun under the moonlight makes his heart race in a way just too addicting to ignore.)

Beomgyu feels comfortable with Taehyun. Like everything is just simple. Easy.

“Is it weird if I asked you out to the Yule Ball, even though we don’t really know each other?” Beomgyu asks, voice nervous but hopeful.

Taehyun stops, and standing there, backlit - he’s the most beautiful sight Beomgyu has ever seen.

“You know… My parents always told me about this… connection they had. Something they felt with each other, that they couldn’t really explain well.” Taehyun chuckles under his breath, and Beomgyu falls more in love, seeing it up close like this. “They said it just felt like everything just made  _ sense _ . Which I couldn’t understand, to be honest. Most things already make sense to me. I find logic in everything that happens. There’s always a reason behind an occurrence.”

Taehyun moves to grab Beomgyu’s hands in his. Beomgyu feels like he found an answer to a question he didn’t know he had.

“But with you,” Taehyun takes a deep breath just as Beomgyu lets out a sigh. “With you, I feel like I don’t even need a reason. Like everything clicks, without us even trying.”

Beomgyu’s chest turns warm. “I feel like that with you, too.”

They don’t know each other that well. And yet, everything feels right.

As Beomgyu leans in, the pull between them feels stronger as ever. He looks at Taehyun, looks into the very eyes that caught his attention in the first place, and smiles impossibly brighter. Taehyun nods slowly - careful. Their lips are so close, just a breath apart. It feels like an electrifying spell runs through both of them, and when they finally seal the kiss - the spell is completed.

A single, simple peck on the lips. Nothing more, nothing less. (Just right.)

Their smiles as they part burn in their skin, as if reminding them about the happiness they feel right at this moment.

“I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you, Beomgyu.” Taehyun says. “Even if we don’t know each other yet.”

The happiness that washes over Beomgyu is indescribable.

He never wants to forget this. He doesn’t think he ever  _ could _ .   
  


❤

  
Over the next 3 weeks leading up to the dance, Beomgyu and Taehyun almost become a package deal. Wherever you looked, whenever you checked - they would always be together. Studying together in their own little corner in the library, ignoring the warnings from the librarian for their (not so silent) giggling. Eating together at the Gryffindor table, much to Yeonjun’s disagreement. (It doesn’t really matter though, when you could find him sitting next to a certain Hufflepuff on the same day.) They would be constantly talking, sharing new things about each other, learning a million things about the other. Every day, the connection between them grows stronger, solidifying what they already feel for each other.

Love. Pure, unfiltered and oh so simple love. Maybe it’s too fast, maybe too little time has passed. They both didn’t really care. (It felt too right to even question.)

And as Taehyun spots Beomgyu at the other end of the ballroom, a familiar smile on his lips and eyes still glistening like that night, he knows the love he feels becomes realer than ever before.

Taehyun doesn’t think he has ever seen someone as beautiful as Beomgyu does in that moment, glitter in his hair and suit tailored perfectly to fit him like a glove. He’s so stunning, it makes it a little bit hard to breathe.

“Beomgyu.”

“Taehyun.”

Simple, easy.

That night, they dance until their feet ache. They are caught up in each other’s orbit, each other’s pull - that nothing else matters. Everything fades away, leaving both of them stranded in the stars.

“Thank you, for this.” Taehyun’s voice is small. It shouldn’t be audible in the loud room. But Beomgyu hears it as clear as day.

He doesn’t know what Taehyun is thanking. Taehyun himself doesn’t really know what he’s thankful for.

(For him. Taehyun is thankful for him.)

Beomgyu places his arms around Taehyun’s waist and holds him close, secure. (Taehyun isn’t going anywhere.) “You’re everything to me.” He replies with, not even caring that it doesn’t really make sense. (Taehyun makes everything make sense.)

And this time, when they kiss - it feels just as special as before, even with the crowd around them and the embarrassing cheers from their friends.

The kiss lasts a little longer, but they both pull away before they become breathless. A hidden promise of more.

“Simple.” Taehyun says.

“And right.” Beomgyu answers.

Even with all the magic around him, Beomgyu thinks their love is the most magical.

And Taehyun? Taehyun just wants to remain connected to Beomgyu.

  
  


_ Look up at the night sky where the darkness is thick _

_ Our path is long and there’s not a single star to brighten it up _

_ But when I call your name the sleeping star will soon wake _

_ Then, shine brighter for me _

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt supposed to be this long... woops
> 
> say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eternitytrack) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/eternitytrack).


End file.
